4-LOM
4-LOM war ein ehemaliger Protokolldroide, der von seiner Tätigkeit als Steward eines Vergnügungsschiffes gelangweilt war. Er war ein sorgfältiger Beobachter seiner Umgebung und programmierte sich schließlich selbst um, bis er zum Meisterdieb wurde. Diese Herausforderung genügte ihm bald ebenfalls nicht mehr und er beschloss, ein Kopfgeldjäger zu werden. Neben der Logik versuchte er, auch die Intuition zu meistern, die er bei seinem langjährigen Begleiter Zuckuss studierte. Sein ultimatives Ziel war es, eines Tages die Macht zu erlernen und zu beherrschen, um mit Hilfe der dunklen Seite der erfolgreichste Kopfgeldjäger zu werden. 4-LOM war einer der Kopfgeldjäger, die nach der Schlacht von Hoth von Darth Vader auf Han Solo angesetzt wurden. Geschichte 4-LOM wurde von Industrie-Automaton gefertigt, einem der wichtigsten und größten Hersteller von Droiden aller Art. Der Ort und genaue Zeitpunkt von 4-LOMs Entstehung sind unbekannt. Steward der Kuari Princess 4-LOM war ein Protokolldroide und wurde von der Fluggesellschaft Galaxy Tours als Dolmetscher, Steward und Kammerdiener zur Gästebetreuung auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff Kuari Princess eingesetzt. Als guter Beobachter fiel ihm im Rahmen dieser Tätigkeit auf, wie nachlässig die wohlhabenden Passagiere des Luxusschiffes mit ihrem wertvollen Besitz umgingen und dass sie ihren Reichtum kaum zu würdigen wussten. 4-LOM hielt es für seine Pflicht, ein Analyseprogramm zu entwickeln, mit dem er die Bedrohungen für das Eigentum der ihm anvertrauten Gäste abschätzen und Gegenstrategien entwickeln konnte, um ihr Hab und Gut vor Dieben zu schützen. Ein Schlüsselerlebnis war für ihn die Begegnung mit der extrem reichen Dom Pricina, deren Charaktereigenschaften er ablehnungswürdig fand: sie hatte sich ihren Reichtum nicht selbst verdient, sondern war zufällig dazu gekommen. Daneben war sie dekadent, stellte ihren Prunk zur Schau, wusste ihn aber eigentlich gar nicht zu würdigen und ging achtlos mit ihrem Besitz um. Diese Beobachtung fand 4-LOM äußerst interessant. Sie war im Besitz des Ankarres Saphirs, dem heilsame Kräfte zugeschrieben wurden und ließ sich fürstlich dafür entlohnen, dass kranke Personen große Strapazen und weite Reisen auf sich nahmen, um den Stein nur einmal berühren zu dürfen. Während eines Abendessens, als Dom Pricina bei ihrem vierten Dessert angelangt war, jammerte sie laut darüber, wie schwer und unbequem ihr aus fünfhundert seltenen, rosafarbenen corellianischen Edelsteinen bestehender Armreif sei und dass sie durch diese Last kaum noch in der Lage sei, die Gabel zum Mund zu führen. Nachlässig nahm sie ihr Armband ab und legte es neben ihr Weinglas, wo sie es schließlich vergaß. 4-LOM sah es als seine Pflicht an, ihr das Schmuckstück zurückzubringen, genau wie zwei diamantene Zehringe, die sie anschließend in einem Dampfbad liegen ließ. Dankbar umarmte sie den Droiden und bat ihn dann darum, die Ringe für sie um zwei Nummern vergrößern zu lassen, weil sie in letzter Zeit Mühe habe, sie über ihre Zehen zu bekommen. Als 4-LOM mit dem erledigten Auftrag zurückkehrte, fand er vor ihrer Kabinentür eine achtlos fallen gelassene Halskette aus Smaragd und Granat. Diese Erfahrungen führten 4-LOM zu der Erkenntnis, dass Dom Pricina unfähig war und dass es nicht richtig war, dass sie solche Besitztümer besaß, wenn sie sie so achtlos behandelte. In ihm wuchs Besorgnis wegen des heiligen Ankarres Saphirs, in den so viele Menschen ihre Hoffnungen setzten und er begann, logische Überlegungen darüber anzustellen, wann dieser Saphir wohl von Dieben gestohlen werden würde - sicherlich noch auf diesem Flug, die Gelegenheit dazu war ideal. Er tauschte den Saphir heimlich gegen ein wertloses Imitat aus und installierte dann eine Überwachungsvorrichtung in ihrer Kabine, mit deren Hilfe es ihm tatsächlich gelang, zwei Diebe auf frischer Tat zu stellen. Dom Pricina hatte den Stein bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht vermisst, stellte aber entsetzt fest, dass es sich um eine Fälschung handelte, als sie ihn vom Schiffskapitän persönlich zurückerhielt. Karriere als Dieb In 4-LOM brach ein Konflikt mit seiner Programmierung aus. Er wusste, dass er das Diebesgut zurückgeben musste. Andererseits war die Besitzerin so achtlos, dass es verantwortungslos wäre, ihr den wertvollen Stein wieder auszuhändigen. Schließlich überwand er diesen moralischen Druck und beschloss, den Stein zu behalten und zu studieren. In seiner Kabine befasste er sich stundenlang mit den Facetten des Steins und versuchte, seine heilende Wirkung ebenfalls zu spüren, indem er seine Stirn mit dem Stein berührte. Allerdings tat sich bei ihm nichts. Niemand verdächtigte 4-LOM des Diebstahls und so begann er, in den folgenden Monaten mehr und mehr Passagiere zu bestehlen. Vor sich selbst rechtfertigte er diese Diebstähle damit, dass er die Dinge, die er stahl, vor ihren Besitzern "beschützen" musste. Gleichzeitig, das konnte er nicht leugnen, verspürte er beim Stehlen eine gewisse stimulierende Aufregung und sogar Vergnügen. Um das Stehlen weiter zu perfektionieren, musste 4-LOM eigenständig seine ethische Programmierung umgehen und neue Subroutinen schreiben. Er arbeitete geduldig an seiner Programmierung und veränderte sie immer weiter, bis er es geschafft hatte, sich völlig neue Werte zu setzen: Verbrechen war für ihn aufregend geworden, Besitz etwas Erstrebenswertes und unachtsame Personen lehnte er von nun an rigoros ab. Der Meisterdieb miniatur|4-LOM mit seinem bevorzugten Blastergewehr, bewaffnet von Jabba. Mit der Zeit langweilte 4-LOM sein Dasein auf der Kuari Princess und die Diebstähle waren so einfach für ihn geworden, dass sie ihm keine Herausforderung mehr boten. Er suchte größere Aufgaben, die ihn mehr forderten. Als das Schiff den Planeten Darlyn Boda erreichte, setzte 4-LOM sich ab und tauchte in der Stadt unter. Dort verkaufte er einen Großteil seiner bisher erbeuteten Diebesgüter und ließ eine Handvoll weitere auf Kommissionsbasis zurück, mit der Option, sie bei Unverkäuflichkeit zurückzuerhalten. Von diesem Tag an widmete sich 4-LOM voll und ganz seinen Studien des Verbrechens und erforschte die verschiedenen Wege, dadurch aufregende Erfahrungen zu machen und die Herausforderungen für sich stetig zu steigern. Mittlerweile hatte er sich mit der galaktischen Unterwelt vertraut gemacht und seine eigenen mathematischen Berechnungen darüber angestellt, dass die Chancen sehr gut standen, dass eines Tages einer der größten Verbrecher - Jabba der Hutte - auf ihn zukommen würde. Dieser Tag kam, wie 4-LOM es vorausgesehen hatte: Sein Ruf als hervorragender Meisterdieb hatte sich so weit verbreitet, dass schließlich Jabba an ihn herantrat und ihn für sich arbeiten ließ. Nachdem er eine Weile als Dieb für den Hutten tätig gewesen war, unterbreitete dieser ihm ein interessantes Angebot: Wenn 4-LOM für ihn als Kopfgeldjäger arbeitete, würde er ihm im Gegenzug einige neue Programmkomponenten zur Verfügung stellen, die es ihm erlaubten, anderen Lebewesen Schmerzen zuzufügen - etwas, das eigentlich außerhalb der Fähigkeiten eines Protokolldroiden stand. Zudem würde Jabba ihn ausrüsten und so bewaffnen, dass 4-LOM mit einer Tätigkeit als Kopfgeldjäger beginnen konnte. Auf der Suche nach der Intuition 4-LOM fand den Gedanken, als Kopfgeldjäger für Jabba Aufträge zu erledigen, noch aufregender, als leblose Dinge zu stehlen. Er lernte den Gand Zuckuss kennen, der bereits als Kopfgeldjäger arbeitete, und bildete mit ihm zusammen eine Gruppe, um die wichtigsten Fertigkeiten dieses Handwerks zu lernen. Neben Zuckuss' Wissen über das Kopfgeldjägergeschäft und den Umgang mit Waffen faszinierte 4-LOM aber noch etwas ganz anderes an seinem insektoiden Partner: Zuckuss beherrschte die Gand-Meditation, die in seinem Volk verbreitet war, und die es ermöglichte, mittels einer besonders ausgeprägten Intuition Dinge zu sehen - Aufenthaltsorte gesuchter Personen oder Gegenstände, Gedanken und Gefühle anderer und (wenn sie sich im Hyperraum befanden), sogar die Zukunft. 4-LOM beschloss, Zuckuss akribisch zu studieren, da er ebenfalls diese geheimnisvolle "Intuition" erlernen wollte. Bislang verfügte er lediglich über die droidentypische mathematische Logik, so dass unlogische Intuition die perfekte Ergänzung wäre. miniatur|links|Das perfekte Team: 4-LOM und Zuckuss Auf ihren gemeinsamen Flügen in Zuckuss' Raumschiff Mist Hunter wich 4-LOM seinem Partner keine Sekunde von der Seite. Er beobachtete ihn bei der Meditation, zählte seine Atemzüge und stellte Berechnungen an, um hinter das Geheimnis der Intuition zu kommen. Normalerweise, so erkannte er, erfolgten Zuckuss' Visionen und Erkenntnisse zwischen dem 1373. und 4369. Atemzug, mit einer 91,33725%igen Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er mit seiner Intuition richtig lag. Diese Zahlen wertete 4-LOM statistisch aus und begann seinerseits heimlich, auf die gleiche Weise zu meditieren und die Praxis exakt zu kopieren. Wenn er die Intuition gemeistert hätte, so wusste er schon jetzt, würde es sein nächstes Ziel werden, die Macht zu meistern. Hier war Darth Vader sein großes Vorbild und die dunkle Seite würde ein mächtiges Werkzeug für den Droiden werden. Kopfgeldjäger für alle Seiten miniatur|rechts|Auf seine Atemmaske angewiesen: 4-LOMs Partner Zuckuss. 4-LOM und Zuckuss wurden dank ihrer Kombination aus Logik und Intuition ein sehr gutes Team und standen hoch in Jabbas Gunst. Während einer Kopfjagd jedoch ereignete sich ein schwerer Zwischenfall, der das Leben der beiden nachhaltig verändern sollte: Eine Gefangene schaffte es, Zuckuss - der als Gand auf das Atmen ammoniumhaltiger Luft angewiesen war - das Atemgerät vom Gesicht zu reißen. Zuckuss nahm instinktiv zwei Atemzüge der sauerstoffhaltigen Umgebungsluft, die für ihn hochgradig ätzend war und seine Lungen irreparabel schädigten. Von nun an war Zuckuss sehr krank, konnte kaum atmen und war dauerhaft von Schmerzmitteln abhängig. Gelegentlich überfielen ihn unstillbare, blutige Hustenattacken und es gab nur eine Lösung: er brauchte neue Lungen. Diese bekam er allerdings nur auf illegale Weise, indem er sich welche klonen ließ - und das hatte einen Preis, den Zuckuss und 4-LOM nicht bezahlen konnten. 4-LOM, dem sein Studienobjekt Zuckuss sehr wichtig geworden war, beschloss, bei seinem Partner zu bleiben und mit ihm gemeinsam für das neue Ziel zu arbeiten: ihm Lungen kaufen zu können. Er stellte seinen eigenen Profit hinten an, da er das Lernen der Intuition für wichtiger ansah. Die hohe Summe, die sie aufbringen mussten, konnte allerdings nicht mit Jabbas Geld allein erreicht werden und so begannen sie, auch Aufträge für andere Seiten - das Imperium und die Rebellion - anzunehmen. Als die Rebellion sie dafür bezahlte, den gesuchten imperialen Kriegsverbrecher Sektorgouverneur Nardix zu fangen und ihn dann vor ein Tribunal stellte und verurteilte, fielen 4-LOM und Zuckuss als vermeintliche Sympathisanten der Rebellen-Allianz beim Imperium in Ungnade. Attentat auf ein Mitglied des imperialen Senats Da der Imperator und Darth Vader, von der Gründung der Rebellenalianz, hörten beauftragten sie, die Kopfgeld Jäger 4-LOM und Zuckuss, Mon Mothma zu töten. Als die Senatorin von Chandrila in den Restaurant, wo der ehemalige Jedi Coleman Kcaj kochte, essen war, überfielen die Kopfgeldjäger 4-LOM und Zuckuss das Lokal. Der Droide hielt die anderen Gäste in Schacht. Zuckuss schoss auf Mon Mothma, die sich, mit einer Tischplatte schützte. Darauf zog der Ongree seine alte Jediwaffe und vertrieb die Attentäter aus den Resteraunt. Als die Kopfgeldjäger, ihren Auftraggeber, Darth Vader, Bericht erstatten, wurde ein hohes Kopfgeld auf den Jedi ausgesetzt. Später versuchten die Beiden, den vor dem Imperium geflüchteten Coleman Kcaj, auf Ansion anzugreifen, blieben jedoch ohne Erfolg. Jagd auf Han Solo Als im Jahr 3 NSY Darth Vader persönlich ein hohes Kopfgeld auf Han Solo aussetzte und die besten Kopfgeldjäger zusammenrief, haderten 4-LOM und Zuckuss damit, ob sie diesem Aufruf auch folgen sollten. Jabba bestärkte sie darin und forderte sie auf, Vaders Flaggschiff, die Exekutor, in seinem Namen aufzusuchen. Zwar brachen die beiden Kopfgeldjäger auf, unterwegs bestand 4-LOM aber darauf, dass Zuckuss meditierte und seine Intuition befragte, ob Darth Vader persönlich von ihrem "Verrat" am Imperium wusste und ob es Konsequenzen für sie hätte, wenn sie dort auftauchten. Nach sehr langer Meditation kam Zuckuss zu der Erkenntnis, dass Vader zwar wusste, dass sie für die Gefangennahme von Nardix verantwortlich waren, dass es ihn aber nicht interessierte - er hatte höhere Ziele und ein lokaler Gouverneur war etwas, das für seine Pläne nicht von Belang war. miniatur|links|Darth Vader empfängt die besten Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis. Zuckuss und 4-LOM trafen vor dem Eisplaneten Hoth auf die imperiale Flotte und stellten fest, dass sie mitten in eine Raumschlacht geraten waren, während die Rebellen-Allianz offenbar versuchte, den Planeten zu evakuieren. Vor ihren Augen tauchte ein Frachter auf, die Bright Hope. Intuitiv feuerte Zuckuss auf das Schiff und machte es kampf- und flugunfähig. Dadurch, so hofften sie, machten sie Punkte beim Imperium gut. 4-LOM und Zuckuss wurden an Bord der Exekutor empfangen und trafen dort zu ihrer Überraschung auf die gesamte Elite der Kopfgeldjägerszene: Dengar, IG-88, Bossk und den gefürchtesten von allen: Boba Fett. 4-LOM fürchtete, dass sein Partner durch seine schwere Verletzung Schwäche zeigen würde und stützte ihn, als Zuckuss stolperte, damit keiner ihrer Konkurrenten erfuhr, wie eingeschränkt das Team tatsächlich war. Eine solche Schwäche durfte auf keinen Fall bekannt werden, da das Geschäft so gnadenlos war, dass 4-LOM und Zuckuss damit ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben hätten. Die Chancen lagen laut 4-LOMs Berechnungen bei 63,276%, das mindestens drei der anwesenden Kopfgeldjäger es in Erwägung zogen, die Konkurrenten zu töten, um ihre Erfolgsaussichten zu erhöhen. Nachdem Darth Vader verkündet hatte, dass er 150.000 Credits für die Ergreifung von Han Solo und 100.000 Credits für Leia Organa zahlte, kehrten alle Kopfgeldjäger zu ihren Schiffen zurück. 4-LOM und Zuckuss überließen ihre Suche nach den Flüchtigen nicht dem Zufall, stattdessen sagte ihnen die Logik, dass sich Han Solo bei der Flotte der Rebellen befinden musste - und Zuckuss sollte in der Meditation den neuen Sammelpunkt der flüchtigen Flotte ermitteln. Dieses gelang ihm auch nach einer Weile und die beiden fassten den Plan, sich zum Schein den Rebellen anzuschließen, um auf diese Weise direkt zu Han Solo zu gelangen. Die Bright Hope Inmitten der imperialen Flotte trieb noch immer der Rebellenfrachter Bright Hope unter dem Kommando von Toryn Farr. Die imperialen Jäger hatten sich ihm bereits bedrohlich genähert und 4-LOM und Zuckuss beschlossen, an dem Frachter anzudocken und 26 der Rebellen zu "retten" - so viele, wie in ihre Zellen an Bord der Mist Hunter passten. Die Zellen konnten an Bord des Schiffes, das eine Ammonium-Atmosphäre besaß, mit Sauerstoff geflutet werden und auf diese Weise Menschen transportieren. [[Bild:Bright Hope.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Der Schlüssel zu Han Solo? Die schwer beschädigte Bright Hope.]] 4-LOM und Zuckuss informierten das Imperium darüber, dass sie zum Schein Rebellen retten würden, da dieses zum Plan, Han Solo zu fangen, gehörte. Darth Vader hatte ihnen vollkommen freie Hand und Sonderrechte bei der Durchführung dieses Auftrages erteilt und davon machten sie auf diese Weise Gebrauch. Allerdings hatte der Sith-Lord den beiden auch unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass nach ihrem "Versagen" im Fall Nardix ein Versagen in diesem Auftrag nicht geduldet werden würde und Konsequenzen hätte. Die Mist Hunter konnte ungehindert an der Bright Hope andocken und 4-LOM betrat das Schiff, auf dem die Rebellen sich verschanzt hatten und ihn mit Waffen bedrohten. Der Droide erklärte, dass sie gekommen seien, um 26 von ihnen zu retten. Allerdings war er in seiner Vorgehensweise nicht sonderlich diplomatisch, auch, weil sie durch das Imperium so unter Druck standen, und als die Kommandeurin sich weigerte, auch nur einen ihrer Leute auf die Mist Hunter zu schicken und zudem erklärte, den Kopfgeldjägern in keinster Weise zu trauen, ergriff 4-LOM sie gegen ihren Willen, schleppte sie hinüber auf sein Schiff und kettete sie in einer Zelle an, um sie "zu ihrem Glück zu zwingen". Das förderte nicht gerade die Kooperationsbereitschaft der Kommandantin, die allerdings auch mitbekam, dass 4-LOMs Partner Zuckuss offenbar schwer angeschlagen war. Sie schaffte es schließlich durch geschickte Verhandlungen, die Kopfgeldjäger dazu zu bringen, das ganze Schiff mit Sauerstoff zu fluten und auf diese Weise alle Besatzungsmitglieder der Bright Hope an Bord nehmen zu können. Im Gegenzug würde die Rebellion Zuckuss mittels eines ganz neuen Verfahrens heilen - kostenlos. 4-LOM und Zuckuss ließen sich auf den Handel ein. Auch erklärten sie sich bereit, statt zum 2 Tage entfernten Rendezvous-Punkt der Rebellenflotte zum nahegelegenen Stützpunkt nach Darlyn Boda zu fliegen. Die Allianz der Rebellen Das Imperium ließ zum Schein einige TIE-Hunter auf die fliehende Mist-Hunter feuern, um die Rettung authentischer wirken zu lassen. Mittlerweile waren sich 4-LOM und Zuckuss aber gar nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sich wirklich nur zum Schein in die Rebellion einschleichen wollten. Beide waren fasziniert und ergriffen von der Solidarität, der Kameradschaft und gegenseitigen Unterstützung, die sie bei den teilweise schwer verletzten Rebellen beobachteten. [[Bild:Mist-Hunter.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Mist Hunter, das Schiff von Zuckuss und 4-LOM.]] Sie brachten die Besatzung nach Darlyn Boda und ließen sich anschließend, begleitet von Toryn Farr und einigen weiteren Rebellen, zum zwei Tage entfernten Treffpunkt der Rebellen-Flotte führen, wo Zuckuss' Behandlung stattfinden sollte. Auf Darlyn Boda holte 4-LOM auch den Ankarres Saphir ab, den er dort deponiert hatte, da er hoffte, dass der Stein Zuckuss bei seiner Heilung helfen könnte. Zuckuss wurde sofort in ein Krankenzimmer mit Ammonium-Atmosphäre gebracht, während 4-LOM nicht von seiner Seite wich. Beide kamen zu der Erkenntnis, dass, wenn man die Lungen heilen konnte, ihr Ziel eigentlich erreicht war. Sie hatten das hohe Kopfgeld auf Han Solo in erster Linie gebraucht, um die illegale Operation zu bezahlen; durch die Hilfe der Rebellen war das nun unnötig geworden. 4-LOM und Zuckuss wohnten einer feierlichen Zeremonie der Rebellen bei, die extra an Zuckuss' Krankenbett verlagert wurde, damit er auch etwas davon hatte: Toryn Farr bekam einen Orden für ihre Leistungen in der Schlacht von Hoth verliehen und wurde zur Kommandantin einer Spezialeinheit befördert. Die beiden Kopfgeldjäger wurden gefragt, ob sie nicht Teil der Rebellion werden wollten - und akzeptierten. Ihr erster Auftrag lautete, nach Tatooine zu reisen und Boba Fett den mittlerweile in Karbonit eingefrorenen Körper Han Solos abzunehmen, bevor dieser ihn an Jabba verkaufen konnte. Die Jagd auf Han Solo 4-LOM und Zuckuss waren nicht allein mit ihrem Plan, Boba Fett abzufangen. Auch zahlreiche andere Kopfgeldjäger waren hinter Boba Fett her, um ihm seine Beute streitig zu machen. IG-88 beschädigte Fetts Schiff Sklave I im Orbit von Tatooine so schwer, dass der Mandalorianer gezwungen war, den nahegelegenen Planeten Gall aufzusuchen, um Reparaturen durchzuführen. miniatur|rechts|Vorübergehende Verbündete gegen Boba Fett: Bossk und 4-LOM. Um Boba Fett zu stellen, der allen anderen Kopfgeldjägern gegenüber als überlegen galt, schlossen sich 4-LOM und Zuckuss vorübergehend mit Bossk zusammen, mit dem Zuckuss bereits im Rahmen seiner Zeit in der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde zusammengearbeitet hatte. Auch nahmen sie einige weitere Kopfgeldjäger in ihr Team auf, denn auch wenn dieses nicht die optimale Variante war, wussten 4-LOM und Zuckuss, dass sie alleine aussichtslos waren. Das Team verfolgte die Sklave I bis in den Orbit von Gall und vereinbarte in einer Cantina auf dem Planeten ein Treffen mit Fett. Dort machte Zuckuss ihm ein Angebot: das Kopfgeld auf Han Solo sei so hoch, dass sie es sich alle teilen könnten. Fett war von dieser Idee erwartungsgemäß nicht sonderlich angetan. Während Bossk und Zuckuss weiter mit Boba Fett sprachen, erhielt dieser über Funk einen Warnhinweis seines Schiffes: Sicherheitsalarm, jemand war an Bord eingedrungen. Sofort begriff er, dass das Treffen nur eine Falle gewesen war, um ihn von seinem Schiff wegzulocken. 4-LOMs Zerstörung miniatur|links|Boba Fett zerstört 4-LOM. Als Boba Fett zu seinem Schiff zurückkehrte, stieß er auf 4-LOM, der sich mit einigen Helfern am in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo zu schaffen machte. Boba Fett schoss dem Droiden in die Brust und setzte ihn damit außer Gefecht. Da auch noch der Millennium Falke mit Leia und Lando Calrissian an Bord im Orbit von Gall auftauchte, zögerte Fett nicht länger und flog mit der Sklave I nach Tatooine, ohne sich um den schwer beschädigten Droiden zu kümmern, der sich noch immer an Bord befand. 4-LOM nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich selbst zu reparieren und anschließend ein Peilsignal an Bossk und Zuckuss zu schicken, die die Sklave I verfolgten. Dadurch wurde Boba Fett auf seinen noch immer aktiven Eindringling aufmerksam. Er stöberte ihn in einem Schacht auf, feuerte mehrfach mit dem Blaster auf ihn, trennte ihm die Arme ab und durchschoss seinen Kopf, um dieses Mal auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, dass der Droide sich nicht wieder selbst reparierte. Während Boba Fett mit der Zerstörung von 4-LOM beschäftigt war, erreichten ihn seine Verfolger. Zuckuss drang an Bord des Schiffes ein und versuchte, Boba Fett in eine seiner eigenen Zellen zu sperren, jedoch wurde er von dem Kopfgeldjäger überlistet und selbst eingesperrt. Bossk, der an Bord seines Schiffes geblieben war, musste feststellen, dass sein Schiff kampfunfähig gemacht wurde und dass die Sklave I vor seinen Augen entkam. Zuckuss und der zerstörte 4-LOM wurden in den Zellen bis nach Tatooine transportiert. Dort benutzte Boba Fett sie, um von sich abzulenken, - indem er Zuckuss eine Rüstung ähnlich seiner eigenen anzog, ihn an ein Swoop-Bike band, 4-LOM auf seinen Gepäckträger schnallte und beide hinaus in die Wüste schickte. Alle Feinde Fetts, die nur auf seine Landung gewartet hatten, gingen davon aus, dass er versuchte, sich auf einem Swoop-Bike davonzumachen und nahmen die Verfolgung auf, bis sie feststellten, dass sie Zuckuss und 4-LOM verfolgten. Identitätsverlust miniatur|rechts|Der zerstörte 4-LOM. Nach diesem Erlebnis baute Zuckuss seinen alten Kollegen 4-LOM wieder zusammen. Allerdings war es notwendig, dass sein Gedächtnisspeicher gelöscht wurde, um ihn wieder funktionsfähig zu machen. 4-LOM konnte sich daraufhin nicht mehr an seine Selbstprogrammierung erinnern; seine Vergangenheit war verloren, seine Zeit und seine Empfindungen für die Rebellion gab es nicht mehr. Auch hatte er nicht mehr die Motivation, die Intuition und die Macht zu beherrschen. Die Jagd auf Lando Calrissian miniatur|links|4-LOM und Bossk jagen Lando Calrissian. Im Jahr 3,5 NSY erhielt 4-LOM einen interessanten Auftrag: Der Hutte Quaffug hatte dem Rebellen Lando Calrissian das Angebot gemacht, einen Tag lang eine Verfolgungsjagd durch Kopfgeldjäger zu überstehen, um seine Freiheit zu erkaufen. Um Calrissian zu jagen, hatte Quaffug neben 4-LOM auch seine alten Bekannten Dengar, Bossk und Guchluk angeheuert, die das Jagd-Team stellen sollten. Die Kopfgeldjäger ließen Calrissian auf einer einsamen Ebene laufen und gaben ihm einen kleinen Vorsprung, bevor sie mit der Jagd auf ihn begannen. Ihr Auftrag sah vor, ihn zu fangen, bevor er das Gebiet der einheimischen wilden Jokhalli erreichte, die Gegner des Hutten waren. Mittels einer Spionagedrohne verfolgte Quaffug jeden Schritt Calrissians, um seinen Todesmoment nicht zu verpassen. Es gelang Lando, sich eine Weile vor seinen Verfolgern versteckt zu halten, doch schließlich spürten 4-LOM und Bossk ihn auf und stellten ihn, während ihn Dengar und Guchluk von der anderen Seite in die Zange nahmen. miniatur|rechts|Lando kann die Kopfgeldjäger überlisten. Gerade als die Kopfgeldjäger ihn töten wollten, setzte ein Erdbeben ein. Diese Schrecksekunde konnte Lando zur Flucht nutzen und in letzter Sekunde erreichte er das Gebiet der Jokhalli. Die Verfolger blieben am Rande des Jokhalli-Gebietes stehen, weil sie um die Gefahr durch die brutalen Ureinwohner wussten und ihr Leben nicht unnötig - und unbezahlterweise - aufs Spiel setzen wollten. Entgegen Quaffugs Anweisungen zogen sie sich zurück, wurden aber schließlich von Lando, der sich mit den Ureinwohnern verbündet hatte, gestellt. Ende einer Partnerschaft Ein letztes Mal arbeiteten Zuckuss und 4-LOM zusammen, um Drawmas Sma'Da zu fangen, einen Wettbaron, der vom Imperium gesucht wurde, weil er zu genaue Quoten für den Ausgang von Schlachten und Gefechten aufstellte. Diese Quoten ließen auf Insiderwissen schließen. In einer Cantina stellten die beiden Sma'Da mit einem besonderen Trick. Mit dieser Aktion endete jedoch die Zusammenarbeit des ehemaligen Teams, da es nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher war. 4-LOM zog es vor, fortan alleine zu arbeiten, während sich Zuckuss für seine Aufträge mit verschiedenen Kopfgeldjägern wie Boba Fett und Bossk zusammentat. 4-LOM arbeitete danach weiterhin alleine als Kopfgeldjäger. Sein endgültiges Schicksal ist unbekannt. Ausrüstung 4-LOMs bevorzugte Waffe war ein schweres DLT-19 Blastergewehr. Daneben verwendete er einen Granatwerfer, der nicht-tödliche Lähmungsgranaten verfeuerte, ein Sprenggewehr, eine Blasterpistole und einen Betäubungsgaslader. Seine insektoiden Augen beinhalteten leistungsfähige Photorezeptoren. Hinter den Kulissen *Laut der Offiziellen Star Wars-Datenbank steht die Abkürzung "4-LOM" für "For Love of Money", zu Deutsch: "Aus Liebe zum Geld". miniatur|rechts|4-LOM, irrtümlich genannt "Zuckuss" *In den 80er Jahren veröffentlichte der Spielzeughersteller Kenner Figuren von Zuckuss und 4-LOM - bei den beiden Figuren waren jedoch bei der kompletten Serie die Namen vertauscht. Dieses führte zu großer Verwirrung darüber, welcher der beiden Charaktere nun tatsächlich welcher war. Die Frage wurde erst im Jahr 1989 von offizieller Seite aus geklärt, als George Lucas erklärte, dass Charaktere mit Zahlen im Namen auf einen Droiden hindeuten und dass 4-LOM deswegen der Droide sei. Noch heute sind auf ebay Zuckuss-Figuren häufig unter dem Namen "4-LOM" und 4-LOM-Figuren unter dem Begriff "Zuckuss" zu finden. *Über einige Aspekte von 4-LOMs Leben finden sich in den offiziellen Quellen widersprüchliche Informationen. Insbesondere The Essential Guide to Characters widerspricht der Kurzgeschichte in Tales of the Bounty Hunters in der Frage, warum 4-LOM und Zuckuss Darth Vader nach der Schlacht von Hoth aufsuchen, obwohl sie aufgrund ihrer Tätigkeiten für die Rebellion beim Imperium in Ungnade gefallen waren. Auch ignoriert der Essential Guide to Charakters die Tatsache, dass 4-LOM im Comic zu Schatten des Imperiums zerstört wird. Die Essential Guides sind allerdings berüchtigt dafür, anderen Quellen wie Büchern und Comics bisweilen zu widersprechen, so dass in diesem Fall den erzählten Original-Geschichten, auf deren Grundlage die Guides basieren, der Vorzug gegeben werden kann. Dieses Phänomen ist bereits aus der The New Essential Chronology bekannt. * 4-LOM wurde in Das Imperium schlägt zurück vom Schauspieler Chris Parsons dargestellt. Quellen * *''Kopfgeld auf Han Solo'' – Zukunftsvarianten – Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM *''Die Todesjagd'' *''Essentials'' – Schatten des Imperiums *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Die große Verschwörung *''Kopfgeld auf Han Solo'' – Deshalb bin ich – Die Geschichte von IG-88 *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' * * * *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' Einzelnachweise en:4-LOM es:4-LOM fi:4-LOM hu:4-LOM nl:4-LOM no:4-LOM pt:4-LOM ru:4-LOM sv:4-LOM Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Protokolldroiden Kategorie:Stewards Kategorie:Legends